


The Bond of a Soulmate

by Lydixa_Petal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Little Bit of Bullying, M/M, Soulmate AU, at the beginning, never wrote for sanderssides fandom, royal au, wish me luck?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydixa_Petal/pseuds/Lydixa_Petal
Summary: As a young boy, Virgil had something he had named Hope.Hope for freedom against the life he was thrown into unwillingly.As he had grown it had dwindled away, leaving him hopeless by the age of 11.Alone and hopeless, he was about to have his biggest secret ripped away.





	1. Prologue

He was a young boy when his hope began to dwindle away. About 6 or 7, he doesn't remember, when his father died, and his future became the throne.

The marks on his body had flickered for the first time in his life. He had until the end of high school, then his life would be hell. He remembers the purple of his oversized patchwork hoodie and the blurred faces of people, all he could see was the clarity of their eyes, filled with pity and sympathy. His young mind couldn't comprehend the eyes and their tears but only that his dad had left, left them forever for a place his mother had called heaven. Virgil had spent more time alone that he had done in a long time and it’s not because he was grieving, he was being shielded from something, someone by his mother.

The marks flickered again when he turned 9, Virgil's 9th birthday, surrounded by his closest friends when a mysterious woman appeared in the door way of his home. His mother had rushed forward and pushed her back out of the door before she slammed the door behind them both leaving the kids in silence and Virgil could feel himself caving in on himself. Darren took this opportunity to take over and fill the silence, recommending that they play 'Hide and Seek', he volunteered himself to seek for the first round.

The rest of the kids scrambled away as the voices on the other side of the door grew louder, Virgil curling in on himself didn't flinch away when Darren placed a hand on his jeans. He looked up and faced his best friend who offered a small smile as if to ask, _'Are you okay?_ ' Virgil pulled his hood down as he looks up at his friend, the tattoo that coated his neck flickering slightly as he gave a small nod and ran off to hide.

It happened again when he met his Grandmother approximately 2 years later, a Queen from a distant country who told him about his future, that was out of his own reach. He was told about the ceremony he would have to go through, once he was of age and the changes he would have to get through. As his hope slipped once more, his thoughts switched as he struggled to understand her words. His soulmate... would they abide by the rules, even if he didn't want to be a part of this, would they stay with him?

He looked down to watch the midnight colour flicker again, the pale skin replacing the pattern and he felt his heart begin to shatter, his hope flickered away and didn't return as he listened to the woman, he was told was his grandmother. He felt his hand clench as she explained the situation, laws and rules he would have to follow until he became the King of this small country that he didn’t even know existed.

The mark didn’t return after that day.

**< 3 Soulmates <3**

He had forgotten about the mark for a long time. Once he had noticed that the mark was missing, he had done as much research as possible, he found study’s about disappearing marks and what they meant.

_‘The disappearance of a soul mark can mean the death of the soulmate.”_

But he never dwelled on it again, he hadn’t bothered to read on, he figured his soulmate had died and the little hope that had remained for happiness in his future disappeared immediately.

When he turned 12, he had a huge argument with Darren, in front of the entire school. Virgil had caved in on himself as Darren yelled, kids around them laughing as Darren stepped forward and punched Virgil across the cheek, and his already shaking knees gave out from underneath him as the world tipped. The concrete floor came closer as he threw his hands out to catch himself scraping his palms on the surface. Another blow came to his stomach as he breathed heavily as he struggled to control his thoughts, he winced and let out a groan. The laughter became toxic and it filled him as the insults kept coming, Virgil took blow after blow as he curled up on the floor, his hands holding his head carefully.

At long last, the hits stopped as the bell rang out loudly, kids running back into class as Virgil took his time unravelling himself. He sprawled out on the stone floor as rain began to fall from the sky, dampening his oversized hoodie as the tears ran down his face, pouring over his bruising cheeks and into his hair. He’d lost is only friend in a matter of seconds, and now he was alone.

From that day on the words were engraved into his head, soulless, and his confidence plummeted  he had figured that he could be a nobody, have no friends, until he graduated high school, then he would be shipped off to the small country and become King. That didn’t happen in the end though during tenth grade he had joined a theatre group as a tech guy to pass some extra time, he had met a person called Roman, an actor apart of the group, in fact the lead in the upcoming show.

He was loud and passionate, but he had been careful when first talking to Virgil, which he had stated was because he seemed like he would break anytime anyone came over to talk. Roman had explained how he had wished to talk to everyone apart of their group and make as many friends as possible. Virgil had apologised for not speaking up earlier, and introduced himself, Roman had cut him off, “I know, we have English and Chemistry together.”

_How had he missed that?_

_Had distancing himself from others really resulted in ignoring everything and everyone around him?_

They had become friends relatively quickly from that moment on, Roman always careful when he talked to Virgil but sometimes, he would be too much. They had come good enough friends for Roman to invite him to sit with his group of friends at lunch because Roman had notice that Virgil continuously sat alone, in both classes and lunch. “You’re always alone, Virge! Come and sit with me and my friends!” He had been using the same argument for the last few weeks, and he couldn’t deny it. He was always alone.

He had decided that ignoring Roman was useless and agreed to go after weeks of asking, and he met Patton and Logan there. Logan and Patton, two soulmates but also opposites that somehow made their relationship work. “It’s great to meet you, Kiddo! Roman has told us all about you!” Patton had given a bright smile and Logan offered a quick nod.

“Salutations, Virgil.” Logan had said, extending his hand for Virgil to take, which he shook carefully, he was sure his hand was shaking, “My name is Logan, and as he forgot to introduce himself, this is Patton.” Logan gestured to himself and then Patton who beamed and waved.

“I’m usually apart of the performance for the theatre group as well, but this term I decided to help Logan in the student council instead.” Patton explained to Virgil as they began to eat, “I’m glad you finally chose to join us at lunch, Roman said it had taken him ages to convince you.” Virgil gave Patton a startled look, and Patton gave a smile in return, “He talks very highly of you, Kiddo.”

A ghost of a smile appeared on Virgil’s face, he looked up at Roman and then turned back to Patton who was giving him a knowing smile. “Maybe....  don’t we have pre-calc together? I can walk with you and we can sit together if you’d like?” Virgil felt his eyes widen slightly.

“Yea... yeah, ok.” He said quietly, before Logan also joined the conversation, cut in. “We also have Modern History, Physics and Social Science together, if you’d like Virgil, we can all sit with you during class since it seems you sit alone most of the time.” Virgil gave a small nod, he’d like that.

That’s how Virgil made friends for the first time in years.

**< 3 Soulmates <3**

Virgil felt himself smirk as he walked out of Physics with Logan, talking about Doctor Who, which Virgil had found out they had both had a love for. They met with Roman and Patton at the doors of the school and wondered out of the busy corridors and onto the busy street, where they all got into Roman’s car. Roman drove, “ _I don’t want any of you to crash my beautiful car_ ”, and although they had all given an eye roll, except Patton, who smiled, at his comment they all got into the car without protest and they went to a small café, which they visited commonly after school for drinks.

By the time they had arrived, Roman and Virgil were discussing the up coming Spring Musical and Logan and Patton were having a quiet debate in the back two seats, about whether Doctor Who or Star Wars were better. When they pulled up and Roman parked his car, they got out, Logan carrying his Physics book with him to study as usual, the debate continuing as they walked up to the counter of the small café and ordered their drinks and some small deserts. When they were seated in their booth by the window Logan turned to Virgil cutting Patton off, “Virgil.” Logan had said with quick urgency, making him jump and turn to Logan and Patton who had sat on the other side of the booth to himself and Roman.

“We were talking about this earlier, which is better Doctor Who or Star Wars?” He said, making Virgil and Roman share a look of amusement before Virgil turned back to Logan.

“I, uh, don’t have a preference, I think they are both pretty good.” He had said, smirking as Logan’s face dropped.

“You wanna know what’s really good though?” Roman had said, jumping into the conversation as one of the workers came over with their orders, putting each drink and desert in front of their respective person.

“Game of Thrones.” Roman and Virgil said together with a smirk, sharing a glance. Patton and Logan groaned, their soul marks glowing brightly as Patton brought his White-Hot Chocolate closer to his face and taking a sip. Both Roman and Virgil heard the quiet mumble of ‘ _not this again_ ,’ making them both laugh quietly together as they both began to chat about where Virgil was currently in the story and how far ahead Roman was already, even though they both started at the same time.

His world had become a lot brighter with them around, little did he know, the forgotten fact would catch up to him soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1

< 2 years later >

Virgil stood at his locker peering at his phone before he turned the phone off, scowling at the message from his mother. He pulled his Modern History book out of his locker, placing it in his backpack with his pre-calc, physics and chemistry textbooks. He placed his phone in the pocket of his hoodie, that he had all his life and finally fit him before he pulled his backpack over his shoulder as he closed his locker with a frown on his face.

His name rang out through the bustling halls, he looked up and found Roman, dragging Logan and Patton behind him down the corridor. Virgil felt himself let out a laugh, worries about telling his friends of his situation disappearing as he watched them mess about, people actively moving out of their way as Roman made his way to Virgil. _You’ll have to tell them eventually, Virge. Why not now?_ He thought to himself as Roman came to a halt in front of him and released Patton and Logan from his grip. Patton let out a giggle as Logan restraightened his tie and glasses before he reached over and fixed Patton’s glasses for him which had fallen askew on his face.

Roman smirked at Virgil as they both watched Logan and Patton interact, Patton with a light blush on his face and Logan a little more red. When they weren’t looking, he mouthed _Glasses Gays_ at Virgil who let out a bark of laughter, Roman quickly joining him as the other two looked at them with confusion. Kids filed out of school and the small group followed suit, their loud conversation taking over the halls as Roman and Logan argued about something while Patton and Virgil talked together quietly. Virgil felt his phone go off once more in is pocket, which he pulled out and checked once more. On the screen there was another text from his mother who had texted him a few minutes back.

_Mom : Let me know when you leave school._

_Mom : Have you left yet?_

He felt his eyes roll once more before he responded with a quick ‘Leaving now’ turning back to Patton who was currently attempting to ease the argument between Roman and Logan before it got too loud. Patton gave Virgil a pleading look, which made Virgil sigh loudly before his phone went off once more, he shook his head at Patton as he continued trying before he looked down at the messages.

_Mom : When you leave, get to the parking lot as fast as you can. I’m waiting for you._

Virgil furrowed his brows at the message, wondering what it meant as his anxiety began to set in, as the next message came through Roman pushed open the front doors to the school and was met by multiple flashing lights.

Virgil jumped and scurried behind Roman, Logan and Patton. Hiding from the camera’s as he looked down at his phone once more and found another text from his mother.

_Mom : As much as I know you won’t like it, don’t bring your friends. You can tell them more later. Your grandmother made the announcement this morning and somehow, they found your school._

_Mom : Please hurry, I’m worried someone will recognise me somehow. Get here as fast as you can, Virge._

Virgil felt his face pale as he heard his name be called out, he looked up to find himself being instinctively protected by Roman who shielded him from the camera’s. The boys were all looking at him with confusion as the crowd tried to get closer, yelling his name.

_Prince Virgil!_

Realisation hit Roman like a tonne of bricks, but he didn’t move and watched the cowering man in front of him. The media was erupting behind him as they called question after question. Virgil’s face showed nothing but horror as they called his name. His voice croaked out as he knew he had to get to his mother, “I- I need to go.” Logan and Patton both turned around at his point to look at him in shock. “I can’t explain now, I promise I will, but I can’t do it here.” His eyes looked everywhere but them and the press, screaming for an escape route, “My mom is waiting for me in the car park, I need to get to her as soon as possible.” He whispered the last part so quietly that they almost didn’t hear him, Roman and Logan shared a quick look before they pushed the media back and away from Virgil, Patton removed himself and stepped forward to hug Virgil quickly, giving an excuse to explain how he could get to the parking lots without being chased too far. “I promise, Pat. I promise I’ll explain but I need to go.”

Patton gave a small nod, which Virgil took to say, ‘I know, Kiddo. Talk to you soon.’ Before Virgil sprung from behind Roman and Logan he ducked behind some bushes, just unnoticed as the press tried to see past Logan and Roman. He moved quickly through the bushes pulling the hood of his hoddie over his head before he was released from the bushes, he did check for press and when he found nothing but students and cars, he made the dart for his mother’s small yellow car, with the engine still on. He pulled open the door and threw himself onto the seat before he slammed the door closed and his mother drove off, a little over the speed limit.

“Mom... what’s going on?” Virgil asked as his mother kept watching the rear-view mirror, a frown on her face with her eye brows furrowed. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled up in a messy high pony tail, she took one quick glance at her son, his brown eyes meeting her green ones before she let out a breath, she had no idea she was holding.

“Your grandmother made the announcement this morning as I told you, things have been tensing between the different provinces of Astra since she refused to announce who the heir is, she thought that announcing you would diffuse the tension for now.” Virgil felt himself go pale.

“But... but I was supposed to have until I finished high school. I was supposed to graduate with my friends.” His hands fiddled with his hoddie strings as he sunk in his seat, if phone vibrating violently with texts from his friends which he chose to ignore for the time being. “What happened to the deal?”

His mother sighed as they pulled into their driveway, and she turned off the engine and turned to him. “Yes, I know. But we can’t do anything about it now. It’s out in the open and.... yeah.” Virgil felt himself swallow as his phone continued to violently vibrate. He turned the small device over seeing a few texts from Logan, Roman and Patton, all asking what was going on.

He typed a quick, _Gimme a sec_ , into their group chat before he turned back to his mother who watched him carefully, as if she was waiting for him to break. “How long until I have to leave?” He said, his voice suddenly very quiet as the realisation that he couldn’t stay for long kicked in. Her face fell once more, the hair from her pony tail falling in her face.

“Your grandmother booked the flight for us to fly over there for tomorrow.” As much as he didn’t feel it, he knew that his face had dropped. He felt himself cave in, but he put on a scowl and opened the car door, ignoring the protests from his mother before he slammed it closed and marched towards the front door of their home. He pulled his own key out of his pocket and placed it in the hole turning it slightly before he pushed the door open to find some of the house already packed up. He felt the anger begin to fade as the other car door was heard slamming and the locking noise was heard. He felt his vision blur with tears as he begun to stumble to his bedroom, and he only just made it before he slammed the door shut and sunk down it.

His phone vibrated once more in his hand as he threw his backpack onto his bed, not rising from his spot in the dark room as he brought the screen up to his face and read the message.

_Princey : Are you ok?_

He felt himself smile at the concern before typing a short, I don’t know, into the text box before he sent it through to the chat. He got responses immediately Logan asking all sorts of questions, Patton continuously reminding Logan to be careful as well as asking if Virgil was ok and Roman remained quiet for a little while before he typed and sent.

_Princey : What’s going on, V?_

He contemplated typing it all out, but it didn’t feel right. He needed to tell them face to face. But before he could ask if they wanted to facetime, he heard a knock ring out on the other side of his bedroom door. He yelled out a quick, ‘yes’ before his mother’s voice took over.

“Hey Honey, do you need any help packing?” Her voice was gentle, as it had always been but there was an ounce of sympathy in it. _That’s right... I’ll need to pack._ He thought before he shook his head to himself, wiping the tears from his face before he responded with a quick no. “Oh ok, sweetheart. I’ll start dinner, is that ok?” She said, and Virgil immediately noticed that she wanted to do something, and just blaming her wasn’t going to make the problem disappear. He let out a sigh looking back down at his phone.

“Yeah that’s fine, Mom.” He said, his voice calmer than it was previously. He heard her retreating footsteps before he sent the message, he was putting together for the group chat.

_Nightmare : I need to tell you guys, but I can’t bring myself to type it. Can we facetime instead?_

He waited for replies before they began to pull through. A few seconds later he had a facetime request coming through from a contact named _Princey,_ which he accepted quickly. He brushed the black hair from his pale face as Roman’s face appeared on the other side with, Logan and Patton. The latter offered a smile before Logan took over, asking in the most complex way possible, _what is going on?_

Virgil offered a weak smile, “I haven’t told you guys something?” He said weakly, feeling his small smile fade as Roman and Patton both looked at him

“What do you mean, Kiddo?” Patton asked which overlapped with Roman’s, “Are you ok, Virge?” Virgil felt himself lose control of his breathing, the breaths coming out short and sharp. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his eye brows. Logan’s voice rang out before any of the others as he said, “Focus on our breathing, Virge.” Their breaths fell into sync as Virgil struggled, when he opened his eyes, they were all looking at him with concern. He focused on he movement of Roman’s chest, and continued when he had control again.

“My dad was a Prince.” He started, looking away from the screen, feeling the tears well up again in his eyes. “When he died, I became the heir to the Throne of a small country called Astra.” He continued, the others all stayed quiet watching Virgil with increased interest as he kept talking, his voice slightly shaking. “My grandmother, the Queen, made the announcement this morning. I have to fly out to Astra tomorrow morning...” He trailed off, finally looking at his best friends. Roman’s eyes had widened, Logan readjusted his glasses and Patton had his hands over his mouth.

“You’re a PRINCE?!?” Patton yelled out, his face showing nothing but happiness and excitement as he looked at Virgil with a bright smile. Roman felt himself grin, and Logan had a small smirk on his face as Virgil blushed lightly. “Do we have to call you, ‘your highness’ now?” Virgil’s eyes darted straight back to the screen, eyes wide as he looked at Patton in shock.

“What?” He started, “No.” He said, and Patton let out a laugh, Roman joining in.

“Why didn’t you tell us though?” Roman said quietly, looking away from the screen, feeling Virgil’s eyes immediately on him. Roman could feel the blush rise his cheeks, and he knew he would never hear the end of this from Patton, but now he didn’t care. “We wouldn’t have treated you any different, V.”

“I tried.” Virgil started, “I tried everyday to tell you guys, but my words never came out.” He looked at his friends, “I guess I should also tell you this other thing, since I’m going to tell you everything.” Patton, Roman and Logan all looked at him, “My soul tattoo disappeared when I was young. I was about 11 years old.” He didn’t dare look at any of them, waiting for the insults to begin. _Soulless_.

The insults never came, and when he looked up, Patton and Logan weren’t looking at him anymore but at Roman who had his eyes wide. “I don’t have mine either...” Roman said, “I was about 11 too.”

Conversation merged out from that moment on, it was about an hour later when his mother knocked on his door saying that dinner was ready, “I’ve got to go guys.” Virgil said, reading over to press the end call button. They all said they farewells, but he looked back up to them, “can you guys be at the airport tomorrow morning?” They went quiet for a moment.

“We will be there.” Patton said, Virgil gave a shy smile before he ended the call, jumping off from his spot on his bed and moved to leave his room, mentally preparing for an emotionally taxing dinner with his mother.

**< 3 Soulmates <3**

He was right, dinner was awkward and was over thankfully. Virgil had barely eaten and had excused himself as soon as possible. He closed the door to his room and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out a backpack before he placed a few clothing items and essentials inside, including his phone charger and headphones for the entirety of the plane ride. He didn’t plan to be gone long, he hadn’t wanted this ever since he found out about it and didn’t plan to be gone long.

He turned the light off in his room, when he had finished packing, he scrolled through Tumblr for a little while before he switched for Myspace, he drifted off at some point mid scroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!  
> Let me know if you want more!
> 
> Follow me @lydixa-petal on Tumblr for updates, and any questions you have are more likely to be answered there. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes to begin the trek to Astra and say goodbye to his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Chapter 2 is here!  
> You want updates on chapter's or have any questions?  
> Leave a comment or send me something through my Tumblr @lydixa-petal  
> Hope you enjoy! <3

He was woken suddenly the next morning to a knock on his door at 6am, and a voice came through the door, “Vi?” his mother called out from the other side of the door, he groaned in response, his eyes still closed as he curled deeper into his sheets, “You need to get up. We’re leaving for the airport in an hour.” He let out a noise that he could describe as a noise of acknowledgment as he pulled the sheets away from his face and opened his eyes slowly. He heard his mother walk away from his door as he pulled his body from his bed and hung his legs over the edge of the bed, his eyes hung slightly before he pulled himself onto his feet and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Once he had finished, he got dressed, pulling his patch work hoodie over his shirt, and moved to the kitchen for something for breakfast. He made some toast, spreading Nutella over it before he ate. He went back to his room once he finished, brushing through his hair and pulling his backpack over his shoulders as his mother called out to him from the front of the house, “Vi? It’s time to go, sweetheart.” He yelled out a quick, ‘Coming!’ before he too one more look at his bed room, pushing his phone in his pocket deeper into the fabric. He closed the door behind him, offering a very tight smile to his mother before she wrapped a tight arm around his shoulders in a protective way.

She pulled on his hoodie, “Hood up, Honey. The press is outside.” She said calmly as she opened the door, pulling a small suit case behind them as flashes clouded Virgil’s vision which was now minimised by the dark hood that covered his face. _How did they find us?_  He thought to himself as he stepped toward his mother’s car, which was closer to the door than ever before. He opened the passenger seat door and climbed in, as his mother moved to the other side of the car, the Camera’s catching photos of her, the _Princess_ , as she walked to the driver’s seat.

The press scrambled when she slammed the door shut, moving out of their driveway and onto their garden as the engine powered up. “How did they-“ Virgil started, silenced by his mother who threw him a look. She jumped into action, manoeuvring the vehicle out of the driveway and onto the street. They drove away, and Virgil turned to find the press were following them, not as fast, “Mom?” She didn’t turn to look at him like she sometimes did, instead cocking her head to the side slightly to show her attention on both him and the road. “We’re being followed?” He said hesitantly, turning his head back around to the road and away from the cars behind them.

His mother cursed under her breath, her eyes darting to her side mirror, “I just-“ She started, cutting herself off as she took a sharp turn off the main road, that was bustling with cars. “I need to get to the meeting point without being followed.”  Virgil turned to his mother as they took another sharp turn back onto the main road, no longer followed by the press who had seemed to lose sight of them. “I know you have questions, sweetie. Just-.” She said as Virgil opened his mouth to say something, she took another glance at her side mirror. “Hang tight, I’ll explain once we’re there.” She finished, taking a deep breath and mumbling something underneath her breath that Virgil didn’t quite catch.

She took one more detour before she was certain they were no long being followed, she seemed back on track to a place Virgil was sure he’d recognise when they arrived.

**< 3 Soulmates <3**

And he did. They pulled into the car park of one of his favourite places from when he was a kid, a small diner that was never too busy and just peace enough for him to not be too overwhelmed. Plus, they had the best food. There was one other car in the car park, with two men stood outside who both turned when the car pulled in. Virgil curled in on himself at the sight of two strangers, but his mother patted his shoulder lightly as she stopped the car, as if she was telling him to wait here before she got out of the car to talk to the men. Virgil pulled his hood back up before he pulled his head phones out of his backpack, which was set at his feet, and put on some music from his phone. He looked back up when there was a knock on his window, he turned to his mother who was waving at him to open the door and he did so.

“These men are our ride to the airport, they were sent by the Queen.” She explained as he got out of the car and pulled his backpack over his shoulder, giving a shy nod to the men as they bowed slightly towards him. His mother moved to the back of the car, pulling out her suitcase as one of the men moved to help her while Virgil made a move to the different car. The other man opened the door for him as he neared, and he gave a small nod to the man who offered a small smile in return. The interior was sleek and dark, his music thundering in his ears he settled in a seat placing his backpack at his feat once more before he sunk into his seat, closing his eyes. 

**< 3 Soulmates <3**

He wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, but he was woken by his mother, who shook him awake saying they were at the airport and that his phone had been going off for the past few minutes. He looked down at his phone that was still playing his songs, there was several messages from his friends all telling him they were waiting for him at the entrance to the Airport.

Virgil got ready to get out of the car, pulling his bag back onto his back before his mother placed a hand on his shoulder, “Put your hood back up, sweetheart. There is some press outside.” She said, glancing outside through the tinted windows.

It all happened very quickly, from the moment his hood was placed up on his head and the doors to the car opened the press hurried forward, urging to get shots of the small boy before he arrived at Astra, he managed to spot his friends somehow who were watching him carefully and had stepped forward when he spotted them. Once they were through the press, who were still following behind, the boys all stepped forward and joined Virgil and his mother, the men originally pushing them away before Virgil held a hand out as if to let them in.

They stepped into the airport together, looking in shock as the security stepped forward to ask the press to leave, Virgil and his mother paused to look back at the group of people leaving, sulking slightly. Virgil’s hood flew off his head as Patton dived forward to wrap him in a hug, which made Virgil smile and bury his head in the others shoulder. Patton pulled away after a few moments, releasing him before Roman took his place, somehow hugging Virgil tighter. After a few moments Virgil’s mother interfered, stating that they needed to get through customs.

The men took over, turning them away from the usual sign in area that Virgil and his mother had always gone to whenever he caught flights and towards another door to the side of the large bustling room. The people in front of the door talked with the men quickly, before they were let in and travelled down to the plane Virgil was dreading catching. Logan, Patton and Roman and followed quietly as his mother turned to Virgil to explain he’d have about 10 minutes to say goodbye to his friends when they got down to the private runway. He nodded, pulling his hood back up subconsciously and they went back into the open and they had a shot of the plane.

When they arrived at the foot of the air craft, he turned to his friends who were inspecting the plane with mild interest. Patton was first to notice that he was watching them and jumped forward once more to wrap him in a hug again, “Virge!” He yelled, wrapping his arms tighter, “We’re all going to miss you so much!” Two more arms wrapped around them and when Virgil looked up, he found Logan and Roman hugging the both. A light sniffling joined them, Virgil looked back at Patton instinctively, to find him looking at Roman in shock as his own eyes began to well up with tears. Virgil looked back at Roman to find he had tears dripping down his face. They all stepped away from each other, just for Virgil to jumped to Roman for a hug, which Roman welcomed happily. The overwhelming sight of Roman sobbing brought tears to Virgil’s eyes, his own voice joining the chorus of sobs that could be heard.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Roman whispered quietly, burying his head in Virgil’s hoodie, “You can’t forget about us, V.” He pulled away from Virgil, his words making the latter laugh.

“I agree, we will find our group is no longer complete without you around, Virgil.” Logan said, stepping forward and offering a hug as the others had, which made Virgil laugh at the way his hands were held out in front of him. He stepped towards them saying ‘I would never forget about you guys.’

“Honestly, it’s not possible.” He added, pulling away from Logan and watching his eyes fill with tears as well. “I love you dorks too much.” They formed a little circle, and the all placed their foreheads together, all too choked up to say much more, closing their eyes and enjoying these last few moments together.

All too soon the minutes dwindled away, and his mother said it was time to go, Virgil felt his stomach drop as his friends pulled away. All looking at him with sadness, Logan stepped forward first, giving a light hug in farewell. It was light and quick, but it said everything necessary and Logan gave a light nod of the head when he pulled away, saying “We’ll see you soon.” To which Virgil nodded, tears pouring once again.

Patton was next, his hug was very bear like and his tears fell onto Virgil’s hoodie, but he didn’t care as he was sure that his were doing the very same to Patton’s sweater. “We’re only a phone call away Virge. If you need us, tell us, Kiddo.” Patton said, still holding Virgil tightly. Virgil sniffled as he nodded into Patton’s shoulder, he pulled away from Patton who gave a smile through the tears before he stepped away and towards Logan, who linked hands with him immediately as Virgil turned to Roman.

Roman didn’t hug him at first, instead holding their foreheads together before he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him to his chest as they silently cried together, both their chests falling and rising in sync as they gripped onto each other, “Good luck, V.” Roman said, as his mother called for Virgil once more, “We’re all rooting for you.” Virgil nodded turning to the other two who were watching with fond smiles on their faces, their faces red with the tears. Virgil was sure his face wasn’t much better.

He mouthed a quick _Thank you_ to Roman who smiled, he turned to his mother who offered a sad smile and her arms. He didn’t quite run to them, instead preferring to stay with Roman as long as possible but he pulled away and stepped towards the plane, climbing the stairs that lead up to the interior. He took one last glance at his friends, who smiled through the sadness and waved to him as he turned to them. He gave a light wave before he was ushered in by his mother.

The smell of the craft was enough to make him immediately feel out of place as his mother moved past him, the door closing as he turned to the leather interior. It was lined and a light cream colour, with shots of brown and black in the room. His mother settled in one of the seats, letting out a sigh of relief as she did so. One final sniffle remained in his throat, which he cleared looking at the plane in distaste.

He hated his already and they weren’t even there yet.

He moved to one of the seats in the corner of room, with a window so he could watch his friends disappear. He turned his music up as the engine roared to life, the plane beginning to move and toward one of the runways. An employee, of the crown he assumed, came by and asked if he wanted a beverage, to which he asked for water. 2 minutes later he had sunk into his seat, his seatbelt on tightly with a water next to him.

He could see from here that his mother was already asleep as one of the employees moved to put her seatbelt on her for the take off. He took a quick sip of his water as he looked out of the window, the plane leaving the concrete runway. He watched the houses, airport and trees grown smaller as they flew higher. His ears popped as they got higher, he pulled the tablet provided to them over, turning on a movie before he settled, his eyes watching the movie with mild interest.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil arrives at the palace and its... overwhelming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the little wait for this one guys, but i hope you enjoy it!  
> Remember to follow me on Tumblr @lydixa-petal for more updates on when new chapters are coming out!

Virgil only shuffled when the movie finished, engrossed in the screen until the credits began to roll. He stretched in his seat, his headphones slipping off his ears in the process. Once he was resettled, he placed his headphones back into his backpack and turned back to the screen, scrolling through the movie options before he began to watch another movie, hoping to pass the time faster.

By the time they landed Virgil had watched half of the marvel movies and was in the middle of, _Thor: The Dark World ,_ when one of the men from earlier came over and told him they were landing now. So, he pulled his seat belt back on and turned the movie down as their descent began. He held his eyes shut as they landed on the runway, letting how a deep breath he had no idea he was holding. He relaxed as the seatbelt light turned off and was able to pull the restraint off and grab his bag, standing and stretching his arms out.

His mother had done the same, standing and stretching, turning to look at her son and offering a smile, to which he returned reluctantly. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned off airplane mode, texting his friends that he had landed before he pocketed it once more, not wanting to bother them, given that it would be night back at home. However, his phone vibrated and lit up, signifying that he had received a text back and Virgil pulled it back out seeing a text from the contact labelled Princey saying, _Good luck, V!,_ Virgil felt a smile spread across his face as the doors to the plane opened.

His mother asked him to stay put for a second as she turned to one of the men, muttering something to him to which he nodded and responded which made her nod in return. “Vi?” She turned back to him to find him staring at her, “We need to get out of the airport where there is our transport to the castle waiting for us, okay Honey?” She came over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, he nodded, “We’re going to have to move quickly though.” She said, turning away from him and grabbing her suitcase. A few more people stepped into the plane who gave bows to Virgil and his mother, which Virgil returned with a slight nod of the head. Some of the men stepped out of the plane, Virgil followed behind them at his que, his mother behind him followed by the rest of the men as they stepped off the air craft.

They got through customs with no issues, and in no time at all Virgil and his mother were moved into some black cars, with tinted windows. There was flashes of press as they left the airport and were escorted to the cars, light rain beginning to pour on them as they scrambled for photos of the young prince and his mother.

**< 3 Soulmates <3**

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the palace, and by the time they arrived the rain was pouring on them, stronger than before. There were three people waiting for them, each holding an umbrella and a spare one each. They seemed to straighten up as the cars came into their view. One of the people scrambled forward as the car Virgil and his mother were in parked in front of the palace, which had a rustic aura about it with a light touch of modern sprinkled with it. He offered his hand to his mother and the spare umbrella to her as well which she thanked him for. Another one of the people stepped forward and gave their spare umbrella to the man who helped Virgil out of the car offering the umbrella to him as he came. “For you, my prince.” He said, and Virgil nodded taking it and stepping out of the way as he put it up.

He joined his mother with the other two people, one was short with bright red hair who introduced themselves as Tayln and another with a leather Jacket over his shoulders and sunglasses over his eyes who introduced himself as Remy.

When the cars drove away from the car the other person came over who introduced himself as Joan his face held a goofy smile and he stood close to Tayln whose back began to glow a light green as he stepped closer. Virgil felt jealousy explode in his chest, but he held his smile and they stepped out of the cold rain into the palace.

“Princess Jean?” Tayln said, which made his mother look at them instead of the interior of the castle. “Your mother-in-law is waiting for you in her chambers. I am supposed to escort you to her.” Virgil’s mother nodded, turning to Virgil and patting his shoulder before they both took off leaving Virgil with Joan and Remy.

Remy cleared his throat, “Your highness, Joan will escort you to your chambers, where we ask that you settle in and rest until mid afternoon to get use to the change in time. Joan, Tayln and I will be your attendants and will be teaching you about what your royal duties will be tomorrow. We will be instructing you on royal etiquette and preparing you to be king.” Remy offered his hand out to shake.

Virgil nodded, taking it, “If we’re going to be spending so much time together, I’d ask that you all just call me by my first name, or Verge.” Remy gave a light smile, which was different from the man from a few seconds ago.

“Of course, Your hig- Virgil.” He cut himself off, “My apologies.” Remy stepped back letting Joan step forward and offer a light smirk at the latter, “Welcome to Astra, Verge.” Remy finished, giving a light nod before he walked away leaving Virgil with Joan.

Joan lead Virgil through the many halls of the palace quickly, having memorised the way to Virgil’s quarters already, “Do you guys have Wifi?” Virgil asked Joan, which made him let out a laugh, which made Virgil grin in light embarrassment.

“Duh.” Joan said with amusement in his voice as he came to a stop outside a door, “The password is on the table in here.” He pushed open the door to the room with his back to the door, his eyes watching Virgil’s reaction to the room, “Your chambers, Verge.” He said moving out of the way and letting the prince step into his room.

You know those scenes in movies? Where someone normal walks into rooms of Princesses or princes with complete and utter shock written on their faces at the sheer size or beauty of the room? Virgil was sure that is exactly what he looked like as he looked at the room, leaves of gold climbing the banisters of the bed and the walls. There was a door on the other side of the room that made it seem like there was a balcony and a view he knew he would have to check out later. The room was so big it made him feel tiny in comparison and in result, shockingly more alone than ever. The room gave off a golden glow too bright for Virgil who yearned for his old room back.

Joan gave a smirk at Virgil’s face, not quite catching it as the thoughts of loneliness began to settle in once again. He moved over to the table in the middle of the room that had a few tables at it, which made Virgil look toward the couch that sat against the opposite side of the room facing a TV. He held up a piece of paper and said, “Wifi.” Before he set it back onto the table smirk still on his face. “I’ll leave you to settle and rest, have a good morning, Verge.” Joan said as he walked back through the door of which Virgil had just entered and closed it, with a light click as the door slipped into place.

The room became suffocating in no time and Virgil moved quickly, putting his backpack at the end of the bed and pulling out his blanket, wrapping it around him tightly and feeling himself relax. He let his body fall backwards and onto the bed curling into his blanket deeper and feeling his eyes close letting the fabric allow him to drift off into sleep.

**< 3 Soulmates <3**

Virgil woke to the sounds of knocks on his door, and he crawled out of his blankets to find Tayln and Remy staring back at him with small smiles on their faces. With the sudden realisation that he was being watched he wiped his face and rubbed his eyes quickly, pulling himself out of the blankets as Joan walked in. Virgil moved to his feet, as the others gave small nods of the heads to him. The tenseness in the air cut have been cut with a sword, which made Tayln clear her throat and nudge Remy forward.

“Her highness, the queen asks that we explain the term under which you are here, Virgil.” Remy started, stepping forward, “Also under which the terms of your stay and your title in and of itself. You are also to join her, and your mother, Princess Jean, for dinner tonight in the dining hall.” Virgil moved to the table that was in the middle of the room, Remy, Joan and Tayln all following suit taking seats opposite the table.

It went quiet for a moment before Joan took over, “You, as the son of Prince Ashton, are in line for the throne, with your 18th birthday nearing quickly you could most definitely take the throne once your birthday hits. However, with that being a few months away and with your lack of training, The Queen has requested that we give you a trail period of sorts.”

Virgil moved, opening his mouth to speak but Joan continued before he could say anything, “The trail will last approximately until you turn 18, so that means until just after new year, which is about 6 months from now. In order for you to pass the trail period, you will need to complete several tasks, that for you to succeed as a King for this country you’d need to do commonly.” Virgil felt his stomach drop, dreading the next 6 months of his life.

The silence, was something that Virgil took as a chance to ask questions, “These tasks will include?” He said, pulling on his hoodie sleeves so they covered the back of his hands and pulling them off the table, sinking in the cushioned seat.

“Well...”

**< 3 Soulmates <3**

Roman slammed his locker closed, looking over at locker 375 for the third time since he’d arrived at school that morning. _And first bell hasn’t even rung yet._ He thought as Logan and Patton walked over, the light blue glow coming from the latter’s shoulder and a dark blue glow coming from Logan’s forearm.

“Stop looking over at his locker Ro.” Patton said, detaching himself from his boyfriend and moving to Roman who had only noticed his two best friends walking over. “I know its hard to believe but he isn’t going to randomly show up.” He said, and Roman wanted to eye roll, he almost did, but it was Patton and he wouldn’t do that to Patton. “He’s only been gone 3 days!” Patton added, with a knowing glance he and Logan shared.

Roman didn’t notice the quick glance, since he was looking at Virgil’s locker once more, “I just miss him.” He said, putting his books at were in his hands into his bag as they all set off to their form class. “I didn’t realise how much...” Roman trailed off, as they walked into the classroom as the bell rang out through the plain halls loudly. _Time I spent with him_ , he finished in his head.

Logan gave a groan as Roman’s face flushed slightly, sinking into his seat and waiting for their teacher to arrive while Patton grinned and tried to console Roman.

“How much he fit with us? How he completed our little group in the first place?” Patton said, and Roman nodded, sinking into his seat as Patton did the same. “We all miss him, Kiddo. We just have survived this year and then we can go and see him!” Patton exclaimed happily as their teacher came in and settled at his desk, beginning to call out the names of the people  in their form room.

Roman called out when his name was called and tuned out the rest of the names, letting his thoughts take over as Patton and Logan began a conversation with each other.

_I just..._ He thought.

_I hadn’t realised how much of my life involved, V._

_How often he was there._

_How often they spent time together._

_How much he missed just having Virgil there._

_How much he missed Virgil’s voice._

_His laugh._

_His grin._

Roman felt his face heat up again as his thoughts switched, but the shrill of the second bell rung out, meaning it was time to head to first period. He pulled his backpack over his shoulder and told Patton he’d see him in Social Studies and Logan at lunch before he walked out of the classroom, heading to his Chemistry class.

_Which he used to have with Virgil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Let me know if you want more!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to get used to his life in the palace....
> 
> and fails.

Virgil was sure he was going insane in this bird cage that they called a palace, he was surrounded and taken care of by more people than he had ever met in his life, but he felt more alone than ever.

Everyday it felt like he was getting to see another part of the palace, with Joan, Talyn and Remy and it was getting bigger and bigger even though it had only been a month since he had left. While Joan, Talyn and Remy had all been awesome and great people to be around, but sometimes the lessons were to much and he was glad at least than Joan and Talyn understood. They asked for there to be a day that he wouldn’t have to be in the lessons, and he could just have a mental health day instead, but with the six-month deadline there wasn’t time for a missed day each week. Joan and Talyn were always easier on him on days that they knew he wasn’t feeling his best, but Remy wasn’t always the best at telling when he wasn’t feeling great, but Joan and Talyn were always quick to mention it.

They made the palace feel less like a cage, but it didn’t stop it from feeling suffocating at least once every day. He hadn’t noticed how much Roman had been around him since they had become friends, the palace had given him loneliness once more and taken his friends away from him. He quickly began to look forward to talking to Roman, Logan and Patton in the morning and evenings  and would dread the lessons, but his friends told him always that they were still rooting for him.

Joan, Talyn and Remy all reminded him of his friends. Joan was very Roman, loud (when he wanted to be), open and ‘extra’ in a sense, Talyn was more down to earth like Patton, they were caring and always wondered if you were okay and Remy’s opinion and ability to be blunt was very reminiscent of Logan, although he was like Roman a lot too.

The first month had past, thankfully, very quickly for Virgil. The mornings never got easier and neither did the work, but he was sure he’d be fine by the end of it and would simply decide to be a more relaxed and laid back King (if that was even possible).

The days became longer when the end of the first month came and Remy came into the office, mid lesson with Joan and Talyn about some allies to make an announcement to the group and specifically Virgil.

“Next week, the Prince of Astra, Virgil Nightwalker,” Virgil groaned at his full name, “will make an announcement. Is it required of all citizens to witness the first vision of the up and coming future King and it would be in all Citizen’s best interest to hear what he has to say. Regards Queen Lucy.” Remy concluded, watching Virgil’s reactions carefully.

“A speech?” Virgil said to himself quietly, “The entire Kingdom to witness?” he added, shaking lightly at the general thought of even standing and speaking at dinners with his grandmother and mother, let alone the entire kingdom.

“You’ll be trained in public speaking for the next few days, hopefully to make it easier for you. So, your king training is going to pause for a little while.” Remy continued, continuing to watch Virgil as he pushed away the paper work as fast as possible, glad to finally be free of the confines that the paper brought him. Talyn and Joan both laughed, the latter placing their book back onto the shelf while the former sorted the papers, piling them up and placing it on the shelf just below where Joan had put the book. 

**< 3 Soulmate <3**

“How did I get here?” Virgil asked, his body shook, as he stared at the cards in his hands, the words blurry with the clamminess of his entire body. Joan stood next to him, straightening his dark purple suit against his skin, uncomfortable in his own body. His own skin. His fight or flight reflexes screaming at him to run and hide until the entire day was over. Until this nightmare was over and return home a failure but back to his friends. But his feet remained planted on the marble floor, his eyes on the cards in front of him and his ear hearing the crowd outside and his grandmothers voice echoing through the room.

His mother stepped towards her shaking son, taking him in her arms and holding him tight. He listened to her breathing and tried to match it with his own, but it wasn’t working. The hardest part wasn’t even over yet, he still had to get out on that stage. “You’ll be okay, Vi.” She promised holding his body tightly.

“Let’s give him a warm Astra welcome, Prince Virgil!” His mother let go, but his body struggled to move up the steps, he took it slow and steady. The crowd roared at his presence, and he almost stepped back. One of the men on the balcony caught him and gave him a slight nudge forward. He stood behind the microphone, he refused to look at the crowd and preferred to look at the shaky typed speech in front of him.

“I-“he started, his throat caught as he started, just wanting today to be over. He coughed away from the microphone before starting again, and he reminded himself that this was just like another speech at school. “I, Virgil Nightwalker, your prince and heir to the throne am proud,” _Lie_ ,” to present and introduce myself to you for the first time today.” His voice trembled as he spoke, but he urged himself to keep speaking. He wanted to look up, find Roman in the crowd and know that everything was going to be ok before he continued but he knew that if he looked up Roman wouldn’t be there with a smile to urge him on, he’d find thousands of people watching and staring at him, wondering who this mystery boy could be.

“While I’m rather timid-”

_Understatement_.

“I will try my best today to introduce myself to you, as your prince and heir. I’ve known I was a prince for a while, and I’m sure a lot of you want to know why you’ve not gotten the change to meet me until now, the truth is I’d had a normal life up until I was 11, when I was told for the first time of the changes, and the truth of my very existence.”

_No, not good, I haven’t looked up yet. No eye contact, a bad prince._

“I was given the promise of a normal life, until I was ready to come to meet you all-“

_Lie._

“And while I’m not too sure I am ready; I remain hopeful to be your guide and prince in the future.”

_I know I’m not ready. Look up Virgil._

“My life got turned upside down when the announcement was made on my behalf by our Queen, but I am thankful-“

_Lie._

_“_ that I came to the palace, and my true home to be with her. Where I _belong.”_

_LOOK UP VIRGIL!_

And he did, he watched the faces in the crowd, searching for something. ANYthing to ground him enough to get through the other half of his speech. But there was nothing. He felt his breath begin to pick up and his eyes began to dart.

He looked back down at the cards in his hands, but the writing was a blur, the words smearing together on the silver cards, he wanted to run, hide, anything but be here. But he couldn’t. He had to end it, but he wasn’t even sure he could get another word out.

“I- uh- I tha- thank you so- so much for your attention, I present- her highness, the q- queen t-to you all now.” He bolted, he wasn’t even sure he’d said it, but he ran. Faster than he ever had before, he had made it to his room as people came rushing around the corner, he flung open the door, slamming it behind him, locking it firmly and curled up on his bed, hyperventilating.

**< 3 Soulmate <3 **

He wasn’t sure when and how he drifted off to sleep in the uncomfortable purple suit, but he woke up to a late afternoon and a phone call. He didn’t bother checking the caller ID before knowing it was Roman, he pulled the phone to his ear quickly, pressing the ‘accept call’ button before saying “Roman” into his phone with urgency and plead.

“No honey, it’s Mom.” Her voice called out on the other side of the phone, he had half a mind to hang up, knowing full well this was her only way of communicating with him, unless Talyn, Joan or Remy let her in. “I know you don’t want to talk but I just wanted you to know it wasn’t that bad.”

He almost laughed, he did a little, a laugh that was mocking. “yeah right.” He said, sitting up and pulling off the suits satin purple jacket and undoing the top button of his button up shirt, loosening the tie around his neck. “I bet they hate me, think I’m a coward or a whimp.” He mumbled the last bit to himself.

“Actually, quite the opposite, I’ve been reading the reports on your speech since this morning, sweetheart.” He walked over to his desk where his hoodie was on the back of his seat, _she’s just sugar coating it._ He thought before she continued in his ear, “They think your refreshing Vi, a big change from your grandmother, they don’t blame you either, the public thinks it was a pretty rational reaction for that big of a crowd for your first speech, they almost think it was cruel sending you out to address the entire country.” He didn’t talk, sat in his desk looking at the papers of jibberish on the mahogany wood, he listened closely though, every word echoing in his mind.

“My point was they don’t blame you Vi, a lot of us who came running after you just wanted to check that you were okay. Your grandmother wants you at dinner though, I will cover for you if you don’t want to be there though, Vi.” This was a first, his mother covering for him. That’s never happened before.

He found his voice, filling the silence of not only his room but the phone call, “Yeah, I’m not feeling that up to it.” His mother agreed to say that Virgil didn’t pick up the phone when she called, and she’d assumed he was asleep when she had called him. He muttered an ‘I love you, too.’ To her when she’d said it at the end of her call before she hung up leaving him in the room in silence once more.

It wasn’t too much longer the promised call from Roman came, Virgil had explained how horrible the speech was and Roman was laughing at him by the end of it, reminding him that he’d wish he’d been there for Virgil to find, he did remind Virgil that he, Logan, and Patton were graduating in less than a month now, but he did mention he was struggling to afford a trip so far to visit him.

Although it hurt to say, and broke his heart, he told Roman he didn’t have to worry, and that he shouldn’t over work himself to visit a few days after graduation. He could take all the time he needs because Virgil is stuck here whether he wants to be here or not.

The call pretty much ended there, with a little more banter as usual before the promise for Roman to tell Patton and Logan (who were currently getting ready for school) that he missed them and wished they were here. He said good night to Roman who responded with a good morning before the called ended and Virgil was left in his cage of a room alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you missed me?  
> I got stuck on this chapter for a while, but I hope you've enjoyed it!
> 
> \- 
> 
> I have realised my mistake with Joan and Tayln's pronouns over the last few chapters so i shall fix ASAP, thanks for those that pointed that out I'll be working to fix it! Promise!  
> Thanks for reading and tuning in once more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> let me know if you want more, i guess?


End file.
